Mysterious Visiter
by bakuganmaster969
Summary: A mysterious boy comes to Sucker Punch. How will his presence change the world as we know it? Read and Find out. My first story so please be nice.


hey here's a story that will make your mouth drop your eyes go wide an of carse make you say wow see it all started with me in a chair gaged and tied up and i said in my head were am i heard foot steps heels and i counted five. and i felt them sorrounding me and they took my gag out of my mouth and one said who are you and i said my name is jesse (its a girl) and then she asked why are you here i said i dont even no were here is and she said your in a room were nothing is. i said thats not true i smell things she said like what well i smell clean bed sheets pillows i even smell purfume. she said well we dont know you jesse so we have to wait to see. i said wait baby then all five of them was shocked baby said how did you know my name. i said i know you all blondie amber sweet pea and rocket and im here to help said well see and she let me loose and im watching you and the mother came and said lets get ready for the show and so we went and the mother grabed my hand and said ho are you and then blondie said he's a friend and she let me go and shhe said go left girls go right so i did and i entered the auditurium and ween i sat down then the show started.

i closed my eyes with smile then i opened them and i was i the ruins of notra dome looked like it and blondie said time for breafing of the master and as i was walking i looked up there were planes flying above us. then i looked in front of me and it was the master walking towards us and he started said allright heres the drill the germans are preparing to report the cizer its a map sweet pea said how do we inner sept it the master said your gonna cross no mans land enter the enemy trenches take the map from the field comanders bunker before the carrier can reach the zepplin and rocket said that sounds like fun and smiled then the master said oh and iaranged something speacial for amber to get you out of there ween your done now lets go.

then we all turned around and started to walk down the trench with our men and we stop at a kick ass looking machine that amber was climbing into it and then the master said all right listen up the german doctors and enginers have workd out how to get there dead back on the front lines there useing steam powered and clock work to keep them moving so dont fell bad about killing them there all ready dead remember ladys if you dont stand for some your fall for anything oh and one last thing try and work together the nazi zombie started to charge up and we charged to but to many we took cover but amber shot a granade laucher and pounded them some ten feet in the air and a bomb from a plane hit right next to amber and knocked the suker out of her mouth and she said son of a then she jet packed up in the air and started using a machne gun and shooting down planes and so we reached the trench and we jumpd in and we started killing nazi zombies up close and it was cool and i saw blondie do combat and she had a axe and she thew it towards me and i doaged it and said i think im in love and she smiled and we went on.

and rocket and sweet pea was swarmed with five zombies and i swooped in and sliced ech one with my sword and i put it away and when i clicked they all burst out steam and fell at the same time and rocket said thanks and i said your welcome and then rocket found a grenade stick and tossed it in the middle of seven nazi zombies and blew them up and i heard rocket say come on guys the buckers this way and then we were ambushed and i said girls duck and they did and i did a spin and red lasers came out of my hands an cut all the zombies in half and i heard sweet pea yell rocket and i flashed to zombies trying to kill her and i got out my sword and flashed and stoped the zombies and they fell down dead and i flashed to rocket and said you ok and she said yeah and sweet pea joined up and we helped her up and went on and baby said the bunkers right her and i busted the door and threw it in th wall and killed every zombie i saw and the nazi zombie general said something in german and i hate german and before i could react the genarl gave the map to the carrier and me and baby fought the general nd five soliders and i took out the soilders and baby she got kicked to the wall and fell to the ground and then i went to her and got her and flashed out of the bunker and the bunker caved in and then me and baby went after the carrier

the carrier got on the ladder of the zepplin then baby got a machine gun and shot the zepplin i shot the zepplin to with a fire ball and hit the propeler and destroyed it and the guy flew behind us and baby got the map and behind us the general said in german give me the map we turned around and i said in german i think you forgot somehing general and i pointed up and the kick ass machine landed on him and the rest of the girls was on the top of it shoting at the zombies behind the general and i said to baby good job and she smiled and got on the arm of the war body and in on other arm ad we jetpacked to the sky and baby and i losed our eyes and the show was over and i got up and walked out of the theater and then i went back to the bed room and i changed my clothes and then i hard a scream and i flashed and i saw a fat chef and he was hitting a girl so i grabed a bucher knife put it to his fat neck and i said back up now and he slowly did and the girl was blondie and i punched him and he hit the wall and i threw the knife and it hit the wall right beside the fat chef face and i said dont ever do that again and i turned around and picked up blondie like a bride and she said thank you as i did and i said no problem

and she held on to me and i took her to the bed room and i layed her slowly on the bed and she had cuts and bruses and i said be still this wont hurt and i put my hands over her bruses and cuts and my hands started shining and it healed her wounds and then i covered up and said good night gorgeus and she smiled and said good night. and the next morning when i woke up i felt something on me and it was bondie she was laying on me and she was holding my hand and she was sleeping and i didint want to wake her up so i just closed my eyes again and ween i opened them she was gone and so i got up and went to the sink and washed my face and mother walked in and said jesse and i said mam and she said are you geting ready for the show and i turned around and said im already ready and we went to the show and we sat down and the show started and i closed my eyes an then i was on a plane the master was in front of was and he started the breifing.

he said ok this is how its going to go amber will keep the bird on station blondie youll hand the machine guns down there and the one up here the rest of you drop in the court yard and kill the monsters in your way now when your inside youll find a baby dragon your have to slit its throat down inside its neck are to crystels that ween struk together prduce the most amazing fire youll ever see then he got a air tank and a road flare and taped them together lit the flare and told amber to take us about and amber said roger that starting my run and the master droped the air tank and the blast hit a lot of bad guys and amber said nice ten the master said remember dont run for a mouse that you can catch with your ass and o yeah and one more thing dont wake the mother and amber said her we go ladys and a redlight started beeping and thye master said go go go and me rocket sweet pea and baby jumped and landed like rocks on the ground

and amber started shoting her guns at the bad guys goblins basicly so i busted down the door and the girls started shooting goblins we went down stairs and we stop at the door and there it was the baby dragon and we slowly went up to it baby slowly drew her sword and i grabed the dragon by the head and baby slit its throat and the dragon made a die noise and i held the dragons head while baby and rocket got the two fire crystels and they pulled them out and i put the dragons head down and baby rubbed them together then fire came from the ground and a roar sounded and i said oh man we woke the mom and the big dragon rose up and looked at up and groud at us and then she looked at her baby and moved it with her nose and it didnt move and she was about to blow fire and so i got in front of baby and created a force feild and said go get out of here i hold it off go so they went and by the time they got out of the castle i came flying out of the roof like a fire ball and i landed and i grinded the floor with my fist and put my self out and baby said what happened and i looked and said mommys very angry and th dragon climbed out and speaded her wings and roared and breathed fire at the same time she looked at us and she jumped and started to dive but it was interupted by the plane.

and it started to go after the plane but they couldint shack the dragon so amber said i have an idea hang on and she drove the plane thru a gap under the brige and the dragon crashed in to the bridge and it land it on the top of the bridge and breathed fire and hit knights and then the dragon flew after them again and i saw blondie shoting at it and she said i got you now and i said thats my girl and then the dragon disapeared and blondie said where is she i dont see her and amber said check our six i cant see her ether and said blondie keep your eyes peeled and i saw the dragon bit the end of the tall off the plane and i said bondie and amber pulled down and the dragon followed and ween amber pulled up blondie fell out of the plane and she screamed jesse and i looked and i took my wings out and shot up there breaking the ground and i caught her and said gotta and i said hi and she said hey and then we looked and baby killed the mother dragon and i closed my eyes and then i opened them and the show was over and i got up and left the theater and i went back to the rooms and i washed my face and changed my clothes and sat on my bed and a few hours later blondie came in and i was at the window looking at the stars and she said hey and i looked and said hey and she said thanks for saving my life again and i said any time then she put her hand on my shoulder and turned me towards her and she put her arms around my neck ad kissed me and i put my arms around her waste and we kissed in the moonlight.

the next morning ween i woke up and put my hand on my face and i said it was a dream and i laid back down and turned over and there was blondie sleeping in my bed she and she was beautiful and and rubbed here cheek with my fingers and she smiled as i did and she opened here eyes and said hi and i said hey and then we got up and went to the sink and we both brushed our teeth together and we left the room together holding hands and we went to the kichen and chaos broke out the rest of the girls were screaming and then i heard an ahh and i saw the fat chef and i seen a girl fall it was rocket and she was stabed and the fat chet was coming towards her and i grabed his fat neck and pushed him to the wall and toke four knifes from his hangers and stabs the sleeves of his legs and arms and then i stuffed a apple in his mouth hard i said this is a warning touch any of these girls again and ill turn your intestense and fat into a sweater and i turned around and went to rocket and she was crying and she said it hurts and i said i know rocket i want you to you to hold sweet peas hand this wont hurt i pomise and i put my hand over the wound and hand started to shine white and i slowly lifted the knife and by the time i was done the wound healed and the knife was in my hand and i said rocket how do you feel and she said i feel fine everybody side in relieaf and i helped her up and the girls hugged her even blondie and he fat chef spit the apple out and said how did you do that and i said youll never know and we left the kichen and before i did i snaped my fingers and everything was fixed in the kichen but the fat chef was still on the wall so i left the kichen

and the mother said what happend and rocket said nothing mother and well anyway its show time now so the girls went to the dressing room and they were almost ready the the boss came in with his men and he said ok lets cut to the chase we have some bad eggs lead by one egg in pritituler hae stit in my generosity and are ploting agaist me you friend your protecter your employer he pulled out a gun my most presius pisesions mother said no and he said listen to me you old whore its to late to be the bad guy then blondie spoke out in tears i told you but you said you wouldent say anything i sorry amber said oh blonde she said i didint mean to he said everything will be ok and the boss said yes bloindie came us hoping to protect her sisters going on a most dangerous path looks like that counter a little bit before it hacthed right amber do have any thing to say any thing dont worry sweety its ok then he shot amber in the head bam thats ween i heard a gun shot and i said oh no so i flashed to the dressing room door and i said amber no and the boss said dont worry about this everything is going to go back to normal then he went to blondie and sad blondie i wanna thank you for everything that youve done blondie said crying m so sorry and the boss said and we hate snitches so BAM he shot her in the waist and ween i saw that my eyes widened and i yelled noooooooooooooooooooooooo!and he thought it was the girls so he didint notice and then boss walked over amber and blondie and said hope you learned a valuible

lesson and they started to pick up blondie and amber and i busted ther down and flashed behind a thug holding blodies legs and i put his face thru the wall and i grabed her legs and and the other guy droped her head and i flashed and caught her head and i put her down and flashed and got amber to and i snaped my fingers and reived amber and she opened her eyes and she got up and she had her hand on her forhead and she said did faint and i said kinda and i got on my knees and said blondie iknow you can here me im not leting go i can't i love yoyu to dam much so i healed blondie and she opened her eyes slowly and i put my hand on her cheek and said hi and she said hey what i miss and we smiled and i helped her up and i said were getting out of here now and i blasted a hole thru five walls and a hole for outside and we all escaped and we all went our sepret ways and me and blondie were just going with it.

the end.


End file.
